


The Glasses

by WellDoneBeca



Series: Clint Barton Bingo 2019 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Coffee, Coffee Shop Employee Clint Barton, Coffee Shops, College, Deaf Clint Barton, Don’t copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Natasha Romanov ships it, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sam Wilson ships it, Steampunk, Steampunk Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers Ships It, everyone ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 13:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: Working in the coffee shop, it’s not like Clint actually has time to pay attention to everyone that comes in an out every day. That doesn’t stop him, however, of having a favourite costumer.Squares Filled: Coffee Shop AU (Clint Barton Bingo); Steampunk (Bucky Barnes Bingo)





	The Glasses

Clint jumped when Natasha poked him in the ribs almost violently.

<Look who arrived> she signed.

He did, and his whole face went hot.

The brown-haired steampunk guy was an everyday customer of the coffee shop he and his best friend worked in to pay for school, and Clint’s favourite.

<I’ll take his order>, he offered.

His name was Bucky, and he always ordered something different every day. Some days he’d just leave, and in other’s he’d sit down and drink while doing something else along with it, but every day he would only order with Clint, and even request for him even if he wasn’t the one to take him, he’d wait until he was there and only then order with him anyway.

<Good morning> the blonde barrister signed. <How can I help you today?>

It was hard for Clint to focus on his hands instead of his eyes, but he did, and offered Bucky a smile when he finished requesting what he wanted.

He didn’t know if Bucky was deaf or not, but he’d seen him talking to Natasha one day, and was pursuing a bachelor’s degree in mechanical engineering, from what he had seen on his papers when he sat and studied in the café – which he seemed to be doing right now. Sometimes, he came with very big blue eyes blonde and once or twice with a black guy that had a quite calming energy, 

Clint prepared the drink as careful as he could and picked the best looking cookies with the most chocolate chips, and when he walked to his table to serve him, the blonde young man couldn’t help but hope to get at least some bit of attention.

Bucky pair of glasses were lying on the table, right beside his laptop, and Clint’s hands honestly itched to touch them. It was very rare to see him in modern clothing, which meant he attracted a lot of attention from people, contrasting with everything around him.

<Thank you> he signed, pushing the laptop – which had a wood-like case – away to give space for the food.

Clint fidget with his apron from a moment.

_Say something, idiot._

<Nice glasses.> he tried.

He wanted to cringe instantly. Nice glasses? That was what he could come up with?

But, to his surprise, Bucky opened a big and excited smile.

<Thank. I made it myself.>

He looked at him in surprise.

<Really?>

The blue-eyed punk confirmed.

<It’s actually really easy, I just needed to look for the lenses.>

<Cool>, Clint signed, reflecting the big smile, and turned to his side when a paper ball hit his shoulder.

When he turned around, Natasha was staring at him with her hands on her waist, which made him blush.

<I have to go back to work,> he signed, finally. <Goodbye.>

The redhead rolled her eyes when her friend came back but didn’t say anything. Clint just signed.

_Back to work, it is._

* * *

Natasha pinched Clint’s side, making him turn to her with a frown. The shop was mostly empty today, and he was taking the time to study a bit behind the balcony.

<What is it?>

She just pointed to the door with her head, and the young student felt his whole face hot. Bucky was back, and this time his two friends were right behind him, a very contrasting image considering that they didn’t share the brunette’s style at all.

Today, Bucky looked more nervous than any time Clint had seen him, and kept looking at the two friends waiting for him by the table. The two, in turn, had shit-eating grins on their face and looked at the punk like they knew something no one else did.

When he walked to the table with their order – three espressos with space for cream and sugar, two blueberry muffins and a grilled cheese – Bucky was fidgeting with the same pair of glasses he’s brought in the previous day.

Clint was ready to leave when he stood up, holding a box tight in his hands.

<Wait>, he tried to sign, holding it with his elbow for a moment. <I…>

He hesitated, and the blonde waited in silence, watching as the blue-eyed man took a deep breath and started again.

<I have something for you.>

He gave him the box, to his utter surprise, and Clint hesitated. A gift?

When he opened it, his eyes went wide. It was a pair of steampunk glasses very similar to his.

<I thought you might like it>.

He just stared at him with his mouth slightly open. Those glasses probably costed a whole buck and he was giving him a pair?

<Thank you.> Clint finally said. <Thank you very much.>

Instantly, it seemed like Bucky’s shoulders were freed from a very heavy weight.

<I also put my number there.> he signed, a bit too quick and sloppily, almost as if he was afraid of letting the words out. <You could text me. We could text.>

His smile was so big it could have torn his skin open.

<I will. Of course, I will. Thank you.>

When the door opened and a big group entered the place, Clint was forced to go back to work and leave him behind, and Natasha had a huge grin on her face when he reached her.

<Nice gift.> she poked him, making him blush even more.

<Shut up.>

But he still smiled. He could certainly see that going forward.


End file.
